


Running on Sunshine

by idoltina



Category: Glee
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-27
Updated: 2011-06-27
Packaged: 2017-11-21 17:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/600067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idoltina/pseuds/idoltina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the last week of summer and Kurt needs inspiration for his Middleton musical; Blaine suggests a ND/Warblers pool party to get his mind off of things. And Blaine, well, Blaine shouldn't be allowed to walk around shirtless because then Kurt just gets all hot and bothered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running on Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings (if any):** Language, underage drinking, sex

Blaine watches as Mike sets Artie in the jacuzzi; in the pool, Santana clambers onto Wes' shoulders to meet Brittany and Jeff in a battle of chicken. Music flows from the stereo system inside of the house, and Blaine turns his attention to the gate. Finn and Rachel amble in, Kurt lingering behind. Blaine smiles and makes his way over to them. “Hey guys, glad you could make it.” Rachel hugs him, and Finn shakes his hand, and it's a matter of minutes before Puck and Tina drag them into the pool.

Kurt is wearing long swim trunks and a lightweight white sweater over his tank top; it's the most skin he's ever shown around Blaine and Blaine can tell how uncomfortable he is. Kurt's mouth twists unpleasantly. “Please tell me you've got an umbrella or something I can sit under. The sun will murder my skin.” Blaine laughs but nods and takes Kurt's hand, leading him to a cushioned lounge chair under the umbrella. Kurt sets his beach bag down with an unceremonious _thump_ and pushes his sunglasses onto his forehead. “Now,” he huffs, turning to face Blaine and look at his boyfriend properly out of the glaring sun. “I -- _oh_.”

“Oh?” Blaine repeats, eyebrows raised in confusion. Kurt's eyes fall to his chest and Blaine looks down, realizing that this is the most exposed he's ever been around Kurt either, wearing nothing but his swim trunks. “Oh.”

“Are you --” Kurt starts and then stops, swallowing. “Are you going swimming, then?”

Blaine looks back up at him and laughs. “Well, yeah. It _is_ a pool party. Aren't you getting in?”

Kurt pulls his bitch face and Blaine laughs again. “Blaine Anderson, you would have to pay me big time to get me out from under this umbrella.” Blaine's mouth twists into a coy smile and he takes a step closer to Kurt, tracing his fingers over Kurt's exposed clavicle. Kurt shivers. “Okay, maybe later,” Kurt concedes, and Blaine grins in triumph. “After the sun has gone down.”

Blaine joins a game of water polo in the pool but it's not even a half hour when he sees Puck lift himself out of the pool and attempt to sneak into the beach bags he and Lauren brought with them. There's a flash of colorful plastic as Puck races by the pool, dips something in, and sprints across the deck to where --

“Crap,” Blaine hisses, struggling to swim to the edge of the pool. If he lets Puck succeed in his mission, they're all going to end up on Kurt's shit list for awhile. By the time Blaine heaves himself out of the pool, it's too late; Puck's doing a drive-by and squirting Kurt square in the face with a plastic water gun. Kurt gasps and sputters, sitting upright and throwing his sunglasses off.

“Puck, I'm going to _kill_ you,” Kurt screeches after him. Blaine arrives just as Kurt's bounding out of his lawn chair and suddenly Finn is with them, holding out another plastic water gun to Kurt. Kurt blinks, grins, and strips off his sweater, handing it to Blaine. “Yes.”

Puck, who's on the other side of the deck laughing and high-fiving Sam, doesn't notice Kurt approaching until he's five feet away. Then Puck is _sprinting_ away, still laughing, taunting. “I'm the master!” he crows delightedly. “No way you can beat me at my own game, Hummel!”

But Kurt, Blaine knows, is surprisingly agile and fast and manages to catch up to Puck by the time Puck's water has run out. Puck's eyes widen and Kurt grins. “You're forgetting a few things, Puckerman,” he quips lightly, and the entire party stops to watch them. “First, Finn is my brother. Second, Blaine is my boyfriend. I think I've learned a thing or two about the antics of boys like you from them. And lastly,” he finishes, curling his toes in his sandals, “Gay. Means I'm automatically better at pumping than you.” And without missing a beat, Kurt raises the gun and squirts water directly into Puck's face.

Santana breaks the silence first and shrieks with laughter, tumbling back into the pool unexpectedly, and then _everyone_ is laughing, Kurt and Blaine and Puck included. Finn claps Puck on the shoulder, offering an, “Sorry, dude, you had that coming,” as means of an apology.

After a while, most everyone climbs back into the pool -- except Artie, who remains in the jacuzzi, and Kurt -- to start a game of Marco Polo. Sam treads water and calls out Marco!, darting across the pool toward a nearby voice every so often. Brittany keeps calling out random boy names -- _Francisco, Roberto, Alejandro_ \-- but is quick enough to dart away anytime Sam gets near her. In the end, it's Santana he tags, too busy laughing at Brittany's blunders to escape his clutches. The game goes on for a while and when they get tired of swimming, Nick grabs a noodle and shoots water through it across the pool at Mercedes, who narrows her eyes and grins, grabbing her own noodle to retaliate.

Blaine takes advantage of the new battle to swim across the pool to Kurt, who's deigned to sit at the edge and dangle his feet in the water. He watches the ongoing battle -- which is slowly turning into a full-on splash fight -- with apprehensive eyes. “Hi,” Blaine greets brightly, grinning as he grips the edge of the pool on either side of Kurt's legs.

“This is as far in as you're getting me,” Kurt warns, leaning back. “I'm already rethinking this.”

“Don't worry, boy,” Mercedes laughs as she swims by them. “I got your back.”

Kurt grins after her and returns his attention to Blaine, who's submerged far enough in the water to be blowing bubbles. “You're a _child_ ,” Kurt laughs.

“I'm having fun,” Blaine counters.

Kurt smiles and splashes a little water Blaine's way with his feet. “I know.”

“ _Now_ who's being a child?” Blaine exclaims, blinking water out of his eyes.

Kurt smirks and pushes his sunglasses down, glancing at Blaine over the frames. “Retaliation.”

“Oh really?” Blaine asks, his voice low. He swims closer, right between Kurt's legs, and hoists himself upward a little, muscles straining.

“Don't even,” Kurt warns, matching his tone. “If you get me wet, Blaine Warbler, I swear --” He's cut off when Blaine pushes himself up a little more, face angling up to meet Kurt's, his eyes heavy and lidded and dark.

“Somehow, I think you'll forgive me,” Blaine murmurs, leaning in for a kiss. Kurt's breath catches in his chest --

“Get a _room_ ,” Santana drawls as she walks behind Kurt, toweling her hair dry.

Blaine groans and sinks back down into the pool, but Kurt doesn't miss a beat, whipping around to offer a snark reply. “You're one to talk, Satan.”

“Whatever, I'm hot,” Santana shrugs indifferently. “People would pay to watch me.”

Kurt opens his mouth but Blaine taps his knee and shakes his head. “Be nice.” Kurt gives him a once over, eyes lingering on Blaine's chest and collarbone, but nods and lets it go. “I'm gonna get out anyway,” Blaine says, changing the subject. “We should start the barbecue and David's offered to cook but I don't trust that guy near a _matchbox_.”

David doesn't burn the meat, thankfully, and for the next few hours, McKinley and Dalton students all sit on plastic chairs and towels and grass, eating and spitting out watermelon seeds.

It's past nine and the pool is empty but the party is still going strong; Warblers and members of New Directions alike are sprawled out on lounge chairs, grass, and towels. Most are holding red plastic cups but the mood is surprisingly mellow. Blaine figures most of them won't have more than three drinks, except maybe Puck, whose tolerance is admittedly a lot higher than the rest of them. He spots Kurt flipping through the latest issue of _Vogue_ on his lounge chair and makes his way over to him, settling in at Kurt's feet. “Hey,” he greets warmly.

Kurt looks up from the magazine and smiles, but frowns quickly as his eyes fall to the bottle of beer Blaine holds in his hand. “Is that your first?”

Blaine shakes his head. “Second. Well, first beer, but second drink. Last one of the night; I didn't forget my promise.” Kurt sighs and waves his hand dismissively, turning his attention back to _Vogue_. “Can I ask you something?”

“Hmm?” Kurt buzzes.

“What do you have against alcohol?” Kurt looks up, eyes narrowed, and Blaine loses a little courage. “I just -- I'm just trying to understand. I know Rachel's party got out of control, and believe me, I don't want a repeat of that. I can understand how that turned you off and upset you. But --” Blaine gestures to the people around them, most of whom are talking and laughing. “I just wanted you to see what it could be like, that it doesn't always have to get that out of hand. Sometimes, it's just a way to relax.”

Kurt considers him for a moment. Finally, he sighs and folds the magazine shut, dropping it in his bag. “The Rachel train wreck aside,” Kurt says, bending a knee, “I just have had rather... unpleasant experiences with alcohol.”

“Tell me,” Blaine presses, laying a hand on top of Kurt's.

Kurt looks down at their hands and then back up to Blaine's face, and something shifts in the atmosphere around them. Kurt takes in a deep breath. “My sophomore year, someone convinced me to try some, said it would give me more confidence.” Blaine's eyes widen because confidence was not something Kurt lacked. “So I drank a little before school every day. Liquid courage and all,” he spits bitterly. “Unfortunately no one explained to me that everyone has a limit, and that there is such a thing as too much. So I pushed myself too far one day, and puked all over Miss Pillsbury's shoes.”

Blaine winces. “Oh wow,” he breathes. “So, what -- alcohol poisoning?”

Kurt nods. “Alcohol poisoning. They had to rush me to the ER and pump my stomach.” Blaine blanches and Kurt shifts uncomfortably. “My dad was... I've never seen him that upset.” Kurt grows quiet, and Blaine moves a little closer. “I think he was more worried about me than anything else. We didn't have anyone else but each other at that point and he just --” Kurt sighs and Blaine squeezes his hand. “You want to know the really stupid part?” Blaine tilts his head to the side. “None of that had all that much to do with why I didn't drink at Rachel's party.”

“Why _didn't_ you drink at Rachel's party?” Blaine asks. “I mean, Finn didn't either. You guys were the only ones. What was the deal?”

“Finn was a designated driver,” Kurt babbles, waving his hand dismissively. “Not important. But me... I was still trying to impress you. I didn't want to get too sloppy,” he laughs bitterly, pulling his hand from Blaine's grasp.

Something inside Blaine breaks and a breath leaves his chest rather haphazardly. Puck starts to walk by them and Blaine holds out his hand, blocking his path. “Here,” he says, forcing the bottle into Puck's hand. “I'm done with it.”

Puck shakes the bottle and raises his eyebrows. “Dude, there's still like, three-fourths of this left. Are you sure?”

Blaine nods. “You can have it. I'm done drinking for the night.”

Puck shrugs. “Your loss, man.”

Once Puck is out of earshot, Kurt speaks. “You didn't have to do that,” he says quietly. “Not for me.”

Blaine shakes his head and reaches out for Kurt's hand again; Kurt lets him take it. “I know. But --” He sighs, and Kurt squeezes his hand reassuringly. “You and I, when we try too hard, we fail. The time wasn't right for us then. It's right for us now. When we're ourselves, when it's natural and organic --” Kurt snorts a little. “Hey, stop. I'm serious. Would you rather I'd fallen for you with beer goggles on?”

Kurt bites his lip. “No,” he says softly, reaching out to run a thumb across Blaine's bottom lip. “No, the way you fell for me was kind of... perfect.”

“Not perfect,” Blaine corrects, but he's smiling now. “I was a fumbling mess and it all just sort of spilled out of me.”

“It was better that way,” Kurt insists. “That's the real you.”

Blaine leans in and rests his forehead against Kurt's, fingers tracing up and down Kurt's now exposed arm and shoulder. “Wish I could just kiss you right now,” he groans. “Wish they'd all go home.”

“They wouldn't care,” Kurt says quietly. “You know they wouldn't.”

Blaine looks up to meet Kurt's eyes, holds the gaze for a second, and nods. “I know.” He runs his index finger down Kurt's bare neck and swallows thickly, noting the way Kurt shivers even though it's still warm out. “I can't convince you to wear things like this more often, can I?”

Kurt flushes but shakes his head. “My complexion _blinds_ people, Blaine,” he quips, trying to keep his voice light and failing miserably.

“I wasn't talking about showing more skin around other people,” Blaine clarifies, and the tension between them amplifies. “I'm sorry,” Blaine says, flustered. “I -- I'm not trying to push you into --”

“I know,” Kurt cuts in, his voice soft. “If anything, you should be admonishing me.” When Blaine merely looks at him confused, Kurt chuckles quietly. “I've kind of been staring at you all day. Like, _all day_.”

Blaine looks down at his chest and arms and grins, arching his eyebrows when he looks back up to Kurt. Before he can reply, though, the party starts to come to a close almost abruptly when Mercedes announces the need to leave because she has church the next morning (“I'm bringing Sam,” she'd told Kurt secretly earlier) and suddenly they're all grouped on the lawn, cameras set up on a table on timers. There are a lot of hugs and kisses goodbye and promises to share the pictures on Facebook and to stay in touch, even though a third of the Warblers are going off to college and all of New Directions will see each other in the next week.

Kurt pushes Rachel out of the yard after Finn, insisting that he'll get a ride over to her place, and then Kurt and Blaine are finally, finally alone. There's a comfortable silence between them as they pick up discarded plastic cups and paper plates; every so often they'll look up from their garbage bags, catch each others eye, and smile. They deposit the bags by the gate and make their way into the kitchen.

“Did you have a good time?” Blaine asks, closing the refrigerator. “Ready to start fresh on _Pip Pip Hooray_?”

Kurt pushes himself up onto the kitchen island, legs dangling off the side. “I think so,” he says, swinging his legs back and forth. “I had a good time. Tina looked amazing in that swimsuit.”

Blaine nods. “She did.” He reaches up for a glass in the cupboard next to the stove; behind him, Kurt gasps. Blaine turns around. “What?”

Kurt looks like he's battling between paling and blushing, and meets Blaine's wide eyes with his own. “You can't just go around doing things like that,” Kurt breathes.

Blaine looks at the glass in his hand. “I can't get a glass of water?”

Kurt shakes his head. “You can't go around just showing off your muscles like that. You've been shirtless all. Day. _Wet_ and shirtless. I told you --” Kurt points out.

Blaine chokes and sets the glass down on the counter. “Kurt, I --” He pauses and swallows thickly. “What exactly are you looking for, here?”

Kurt holds out a hand, silently beckoning to him, and Blaine complies immediately, walking over to stand between Kurt's legs. Kurt runs his hands over Blaine's arms, his eyes sweeping over Blaine's chest. “God, _Blaine_ ,” he groans, and Blaine's breath catches in his chest. “I -- you --” Blaine leans down and cups Kurt's face in his hands, crushing their lips together. Kurt inhales sharply and _whines_ against him, hands reaching around to run over Blaine's shoulder blades. “So much skin,” Kurt breathes against his mouth, and it's Blaine's turn to moan against him, hands moving down to settle on Kurt's hips.

They kiss for several moments, tongues hot and wet to match the summer heat, before Blaine feels Kurt's fingers trail down his torso, toying with the waistband of his swim trunks. Blaine's body seizes and he grabs Kurt's wrist, tearing his lips away in surprise. “Kurt, wha --”

“Do you not want me to?” is all Kurt asks.

“It's not that,” Blaine huffs out, trying to focus. “It's just -- I don't -- we haven't --”

Kurt nods and remains still. “I know. And I'm not ready to...” He tapers off, and Blaine understands. “But I want something a little... more. I want...” He twists his hand from Blaine's grip and lets his fingers dances around Blaine's waistband again. Leaning up, he breathes hot and heavy in Blaine's ear. “I _want_ to touch you,” he confesses, and isn't _that_ Blaine's undoing. Kurt turns his head and meets Blaine's eyes. “Do you want me to?”

Blaine nods slightly, leaning closer. “ _God_ , yes,” he breathes. Kurt looks down and hooks his thumbs into the back of Blaine's waistband and starts to tug; when his fingers brush over the top of Blaine's ass, their eyes meet again. Blaine realizes that they're both trying to reassure each other instead of themselves, and he laughs. “It's okay,” he says quietly, lips grazing Kurt's cheek. “I think we're ready for this.”

Kurt lets out a happy noise and tugs all the way, settling the waistband just below Blaine's ass. He meets Blaine's eyes once more; Blaine offers him another reassuring smile, and Kurt finally dares to look down. He lets out a low whine and his forehead falls against Blaine's chest. “Blaine. I -- Blaine.”

Blaine pulls his chest away a little, ducking his head to try and get Kurt's attention. “Hey, c'mon. Look at me. What's the matter?”

Kurt waits a moment before finally looking up into Blaine's eyes, and the look on his face is enough to break Blaine and fill him with desire all at the same time. “It's you.” Blaine raises his eyebrows, puzzled. “It's you,” Kurt repeats, a little more earnest. Blaine shakes his head and Kurt sighs, running his hand through the hair on Blaine's chest. “I have wanted -- for so long --” And Blaine thinks he's beginning to understand, understand that this isn't about sex but about intimacy. Kurt starts to speak again, and Blaine fights to follow his train of thought; Kurt's leaving a lot out. “It's not just someone,” he says, finally lifting his head to meet Blaine's eyes again. “It's _you_.”

Blaine stares back into the shining eyes beneath him and something clicks. “It's not just wanting someone,” he says slowly. “It's me. You want me.”

Kurt nods and breathes out. “I've always wanted someone, but it's you. I want _you_.”

A warmth fills Blaine's chest and he smiles, lifting Kurt's palm to his mouth. He places a wet kiss there, and says simply, “You have me.” He lowers Kurt's hand, and then Kurt's fingers are wrapping around him, and he bucks forward. “I -- oh.” Apparently the touch of fingertips _is_ as sexy as it gets.

Kurt looks up at him in alarm and ceases his movement. “Are you okay? I -- you've done this before, Blaine, you've touched yourself --”

Blaine nods his head distractedly. “No, I know. I just --” He breathes out and leans his head against Kurt's shoulder. “This is different. It feels... so much better,” he groans, fighting not to push into Kurt's hand again. “It's _you_.” He feels Kurt smile against his shoulder and turn his head to kiss below Blaine's earlobe. Blaine does surge forward this time, gasping. “S -- sorry,” he stutters.

“Don't be,” Kurt says hotly in his ear. He starts to move his hand again, his thumb brushing over and around the head of Blaine's cock. Blaine groans, one hand gripping the edge of the island, the other grasping at Kurt's hip. “Good?” Kurt asks, and Blaine nods. It takes Kurt a few minutes to adjust to what Blaine likes, what Blaine wants: long, firm strokes with a twist at the end.

The room stays quiet save for Blaine's labored breathing. Blaine can't bring himself to lift his head from Kurt's shoulder and it's not long before he feels twice his actual weight. His hips thrust forward erratically, uncontrollably. “I --” he starts and then stops, clenching his eyes shut. Kurt moves his hand a little faster and through the fog of want surrounding Blaine's body, he can hear Kurt murmuring encouragement in his ear. “ _Kurt_ ,” he mumbles into his boyfriend's ear. His hips snap forward one, two, three times and he lets out a shuddering breath, spilling onto Kurt's hand. Kurt gasps loudly at the new sensation and glances down between them. Blaine sags heavily against him and after a moment, Kurt releases him. Blaine's shaking terribly when he lifts his head from Kurt's shoulder. In the past few minutes, Kurt's somehow managed to tug Blaine's swimsuit back up and clean off his hand. Kurt lifts a hand and rubs at the back of Blaine's neck. “Kurt.” It's almost a little ridiculous, that his boyfriend's name is the only thing Blaine can bring himself to say, but it brings a smile to Kurt's face.

“Okay then?” Kurt asks shyly.

Blaine smiles warmly back. “More than okay,” he laughs breathlessly. Cupping Kurt's face, Blaine leans forward and presses a chaste kiss to his lips. “I -- wow.” Kurt blushes but seems pleased, and Blaine's hands fall to Kurt's hips, their heads following. “Can I -- do you want --”

Kurt's breath catches and he bites his lip. “You don't have to --”

“I know,” Blaine says, meeting his eyes. “I want to. I want _you_.”

“Oh,” Kurt chokes out, and there's such joy in his eyes that he looks as if he's about to _cry_. Blaine surges forward to kiss him again, a little more insistent this time, and Kurt clutches onto him tightly. When he breaks the kiss, Blaine doesn't move away and waits for Kurt to speak. “You want me,” Kurt says, a little dumb-founded.

Blaine nods and his heart threatens to burst from his chest. “I want you,” he repeats, his voice low. “I thought I made that clear when I kissed you back in March.”

Kurt lets out a choked, desperate sound, and leans back. “Touch me,” he pleads. “Please.” Blaine tugs Kurt's hips forward and starts to pull the swimsuit down; Kurt arches his back, resting his hands on the surface of the island, lifting his hips to help, and – okay, yeah, _that's_ the hottest thing Blaine's ever seen. Blaine doesn't bother pulling them all the way down, running his hands over the exposed portions of thigh. He can't bring himself to do more and just stares at Kurt, and yeah, okay, he gets it now. It's not seeing someone else in the flesh for the first time, seeing his boyfriend; it's seeing Kurt, and Blaine's so overwhelmed that he wonders how Kurt ever worked up the nerve to touch him. “Like what you see?” Blaine looks up and sees Kurt staring at him. His tone is teasing but Blaine can see apprehension etched onto his boyfriend's face. Blaine looks down again and is surprised to find his mouth watering. He licks his lips and Kurt gasps above him. “Oh, you want --”

“I --” Blaine grips Kurt's thighs a little, and Kurt trembles under him. “Next time,” Blaine promises. “I -- I'm not quite ready.” Kurt visibly relaxes a little. “I do want to touch you, though,” Blaine adds. “Is that still okay?”

Kurt nods. “More than okay,” he breathes, echoing Blaine's earlier words. Blaine smiles and wraps his hand around Kurt's cock. Kurt gasps loudly and lifts his hips off of the island, arching into Blaine's touch. “Blaine, I --”

“Tell me what you want,” Blaine says, moving his free hand to the small of Kurt's back. “Whatever you want, you can have it. Just... just tell me.”

Kurt swallows several times before speaking. “Sl -- slower than you like it,” he stammers. Blaine slows his pace but tightens his grip. The pace seems agonizingly slow for Blaine but Kurt is gasping and moaning under his touch, so Blaine must be doing something right. Blaine surges up to kiss him and fights to keep the pace Kurt wants. Kurt attacks Blaine's tongue viciously and Blaine moans into his mouth, nearly grinding himself against the edge of the island. Blaine moves against him with enthusiasm, and whines when Kurt pulls away with a gasp. “Blaine, s -- stop.”

Blaine backs away immediately, releasing Kurt and staring down at him with wide eyes. “What? What did I --”

But Kurt shakes his head and reaches down, running a thumb over Blaine's hardening cock through his swimsuit. Blaine shudders. “Couch,” Kurt says breathlessly. “Let's... move. Couch.”

Blaine shakes his head but finds it hard to resist. “But you already --”

Kurt palms him a little harder and Blaine groans. “I don't. Care,” Kurt grits out. “Couch, Blaine. Now.”

Blaine heaves Kurt off of the island and drags him to the living room couch, falling on top of him without grace. Swim trunks fall to the floor quickly and Blaine tugs at the bottom of Kurt's tank top. “This needs to come off, now,” Blaine all but growls. Kurt moans and obliges and suddenly they're naked, skin on skin and Blaine finds himself trembling. Three point five seconds ago, all he wanted was to have Kurt naked beneath him and now he is and it's real and -- “I -- Kurt, I... I didn't mean for -- we don't have to --”

Kurt reaches up and lays a hand on Blaine's cheek. “Blaine,” he says calmly. “Blaine, it's okay. I want this. You want this.” Blaine nods but Kurt doesn't make another move. “We can go back to what we were doing before,” Kurt offers. “I'm not gonna say no to having your hands on me.” Blaine lets out a slight laugh, and Kurt smiles a little. “But I really want to do this _with_ you.” He reaches down and grabs Blaine's cock, presses it against his own, and --

“Yeah,” Blaine says suddenly. “That's -- okay, yeah.” Kurt meets his eyes but doesn't move his hand and Blaine takes in a breath. The room is spinning but he has to focus because they're both so nervous and hesitant and it's a wonder they've even gotten this far. He reaches down and covers Kurt's hand with his own, waits a second, and then starts to move their hands, stroking slowly. Kurt groans, low and throaty, and Blaine can't take his eyes off of him. He's jerking off with a boy, with his boyfriend, with Kurt, and the reality hits him, making him a little dizzy.

Kurt bucks up against him and Blaine refocuses, matching him. “Yes,” Kurt hisses.

Blaine bites his lip. This should take longer, he thinks. Kurt's already made him come once tonight but he is _so close_ right now- “Kurt, slow down, I --”

Kurt blinks, surprised, but senses Blaine's concern and shakes his head. “Not gonna last,” he assures Blaine. “Trust me.” He bucks up against Blaine again and Blaine meets Kurt's thrusts with his own.

Blaine falls a little closer to him, weighing heavily on Kurt's chest. He cranes his neck to get at Kurt's ear. “Let go,” he says softly. “I want to --” Blaine stops, pressing a little harder against Kurt's pelvis, jerking his hand a little faster. “Come for me,” Blaine begs. “It feels amazing, I want you to --” Kurt turns his head and crushes his lips against Blaine's, lifting his hips once, twice -- Kurt whines, gasps, and throws his head back against the pillow as he comes. Blaine feels Kurt pulse against him and squeezes his eyes shut, grinding down against Kurt a few times before coming again.

Blaine releases his grip and lets his arm dangle off of the side of the couch; Kurt mirrors him, and Blaine falls onto Kurt completely, spent. Sometime later, Blaine becomes aware of Kurt stroking his hair. “Blaine?”

“Mmm?” Blaine can't manage more than that.

“I -- I know you were worried about this being too much too soon for _me_ , but...” Kurt hesitates. “Was this okay? I mean, for you -- I know I was kind of persistent --”

Blaine moves his head to look up at Kurt, eyes wide. “Are you seriously asking me if I was ready for that?” Kurt bites his lip and Blaine scoots up to Kurt's eye level. “I wouldn't have let it get as far as it did if I wasn't ready,” he insists. “I wanted this. I wanted you. I'm comfortable with you. I --” Blaine swallows, avoiding Kurt's eyes. “I trust you.”

Kurt reaches over and tilts Blaine's chin back up, kissing him softly. Blaine sighs against him, and Kurt's fingers find his hair again. “Thank you,” Kurt says quietly, “for waiting this long. I -- I'm really glad this was with you.”

Blaine opens his eyes and looks back up at Kurt. There are so many things he wants to say -- _I've been looking for you forever_ and _I'd have waited for you forever_ and _I love you_. But what comes out of his mouth is: “You're my first too.” Kurt blinks, confused. “I know you know that. But I just need you to... to really _know_ that.” Blaine closes his eyes and sighs in frustration. “I'm not explaining this right.”

“No,” Kurt says, smiling fondly. “But I think I understand anyway.”

Blaine smiles and nestles back onto Kurt's chest. “I wish you could stay,” he murmurs quietly. “My parents don't come home until tomorrow night.”

Kurt bites his lip. “I... could.”

Blaine shakes his head. “No, you couldn't. Your dad would kill me. I consider myself lucky he likes me as much as he does.”

Kurt shakes his head too, and Blaine's brow furrows in confusion. “No, I was supposed to spend the night at Rachel's tonight. If I text her now --”

“Don't,” Blaine cuts in, and Kurt raises his eyebrows. “Don't lie to your dad. I --” Blaine clamps his mouth shut, trying to choose his words carefully. “You're always honest with him. You're always honest with me. You're always honest. It's how you make your relationships work. You know how to communicate. You --” He pauses, and Kurt rubs at his arm. “I just don't want you to abuse your dad's trust like that. You guys have a good thing going, I don't want to --”

“ _You and I_ have a good thing going,” Kurt cuts in. “My dad recognizes that.” He looks at Blaine thoughtfully for a minute. “Okay, how about this? I tell him the truth --”

“He'll drive over here and take you home himself,” Blaine insists.

“No,” Kurt says. “Let me explain. I'll ask him if I can stay and promise to explain... more when I get home tomorrow.” Blaine cocks his eyebrows in disbelief and Kurt sighs. “I'm not about to sit and let my dad in on the explicit details of my sex life, Blaine,” he cracks, and Blaine's mouth turns up at the corners. “Just... trust me on this.” And that's the thing, Blaine _does_ trust Kurt, completely. So Blaine nods, and Kurt moves to sit up. “You have to let me up,” Kurt laughs. “We need to clean up and get dressed before I can call my dad.” Blaine groans and buries his face into Kurt's chest. “Come on,” Kurt says, pushing Blaine off of him. “I'll meet you upstairs in your bedroom. You should shower, get the chlorine out of your hair.” Blaine groans one more time for good measure but obliges, snatching his swim trunks off of the floor and climbing the stairs. He thinks he hears Kurt mutter, “Nice ass,” as he goes, and smirks.

When Blaine emerges from the bathroom a half hour later, Kurt's face features a post-moisturizing glow and he's standing in front of Blaine's closet. Blaine walks up behind him and slips his hands around his waist, _hmming_ happily. He crooks his head into Kurt's shoulder and watches as Kurt's fingers trace the lining of his Six Flags blazer. “Thank you,” Blaine says, and Kurt leans into him. “Thank you for being so supportive about that, for helping me with my audition and coming to my first day and my last day and -- thank you for this summer.”

“Well, what kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't go to your opening and closing shows?” Kurt reasons, but Blaine can detect the fondness in his voice and squeezes Kurt a little tighter. Kurt's fingers move from the Six Flags blazer to the Dalton one hanging next to it, and Blaine stops breathing for a minute. “One more week.”

“We made it work for a month,” Blaine reminds him. “There's no reason that can't still hold true for another year.” He nuzzles Kurt's neck with his nose and drops his voice an octave. “And then, New York...”

“New York,” Kurt breathes in agreement. It's quiet for a moment before he speaks again. “Have you ever thought about it? You... you transferring to McKinley?”

Blaine swallows. “I'd be lying if I said no,” he admits. “I know it's supposed to be safer, with that club Santana and Karofsky started...”

He knows Kurt can sense his hesitancy. “Physically safer, yes,” he concurs. “But it doesn't mean the bullying, the hate, has stopped.” Blaine can hear the unspoken sentence hanging in the air: _The newest tiara in my collection is proof of that_. “I don't expect you to,” Kurt says suddenly. “I just... Sometimes it's nice to think about. Until graduation, I've got your picture in my locker. That will suffice.”

Blaine lets out a breath and turns Kurt around in his arms, cradling his neck. “ _I love you_ ,” he breathes earnestly. Kurt surges forward and kisses him heatedly, and then they're tumbling backward, toppling onto the bed --

“I didn't plan this, you know,” Blaine gasps out as Kurt's lips work his neck over. “I wasn't trying to seduce you or get you to stay the night --”

“I know,” Kurt says simply against his neck. He pulls back and smiles easily, fingers tracing at the waistband of Blaine's pajama pants. “But how about we make a rule -- if you walk around shirtless like this, you can't expect me to keep my hands off of you.”

“Deal,” Blaine says, grinning. “You know, you were right.”

“About?” Kurt questions.

“About being better at pumping,” Blaine says, fighting back a laugh.

Kurt bites his lip but cocks an eyebrow playfully. “How would you know?” he teases. “Puck going around giving free hand jobs now?”

“Wouldn't take one even if he was,” Blaine throws back. “Only want you.” He tugs Kurt back down into a kiss and writhes beneath him as clothes get discarded and they become skin on skin again. Kurt kisses him and moves against him, and Blaine doesn't think of musicals or sunscreen or alcohol; he reaches his hand out as Kurt wraps his lips around his cock and accidentally knocks down a framed picture of the two of them, and Blaine thinks of Kurt, and being brave --

“What?” Kurt asks breathlessly when Blaine tugs his head away from his cock. “What am I doing wrong?”

Blaine stares at him for a moment and when he doesn't respond, Kurt moves back up to his face. Their eyes meet and Blaine breathes out, smiling. “Nothing,” he insists, fingers tracing Kurt's jawline. “You're doing everything right.”

Kurt relaxes a little but arches an eyebrow. “Why'd you make me stop?”

Blaine turns a little, setting the picture back in an upright position. “Because,” he says, “I think I can do a lot better than a picture.”


End file.
